


Avenger and proud

by Moonwanderer



Series: Bruce Appreciation Week 2018 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Appreciation Week 2018, BruceWeek, Character Study, Emotions, Friendship, Gen, Pride, Reminiscing, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: There are things Bruce is not proud of, and things that fill him up with pride.





	Avenger and proud

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my final work for the "Bruce Appreciation Week 2018" event.  
> Day7: "Pride/Past"
> 
> It was a lovely journey, I'm honoured to be able to participate in!  
> Bruce deserves all the love in the world.
> 
> Thank You for Your kudos and lovely comments!
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

There are lots of things Bruce is not proud of.

Things that he left behind, things that haunt his mind when he feels down, dripping into his thoughts like poison.

He never talks about his father, the monster of his childhood, the thing he is trying so hard to avoid turning into.

He is not proud of his eyes, because when he looks into a mirror, it’s his father who looks back at him; though Bruce’s eyes are full of warmth and light, while that man had dark void in his orbs.

He hates himself for not being able to protect his mother, the guilt always there, never leaving his heart.

He is not proud of running away, not having the courage to face his problems, leaving sweet, brave Betty behind.

He is not proud of what he did to Nat who was so kind to him, and all he could give her in return was an awkward smile.

He is not proud he never told his friends how much they mean to him, being distant and shy, while they were his only light.

He doesn’t like to think about how he never took Tony’s side, and not being there for him when his friend needed him the most.

There are nights when he is lying awake, sleepless, not proud of many things he’s done, and definitely not proud of never admitting that he should have sought help long ago.

 

Though he hates his eyes, Bruce always loved his hair, proud of his dark, messy curls, which remind him of his mother.

He is really proud of his intelligence, never missing a chance when he could brag with all of his PhDs.

He feels pride when remembering that Tony accepted his hug immediately, after being apart for two long years.

He loves the way he can make Thor laugh, and how the god’s eyes are shining when they are talking.

His heart fills up with warmth when Steve greets him with a smile, knowing how hard it was to earn the captain’s trust.

His lips curl into a smile every time Brunnhilde drops by, the woman, the warrior who made friends with him in his darkest times of his life.

He still adores Clint, just like the first day, who accepted him despite his infamous past.

He still loves Nat a bit who showed him that even a man like him can be someone’s most treasured.

Bruce will never regret accepting S.H.I.E.L.D’s offer, because now he is part of a team; he is an Avenger, and proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
